Meet the Parents
by halz1320
Summary: Now married, Cole and Taylor are surprised by a certain obstacle. Now it's Taylors biggest priority to find her parents, and find out why they abandoned her. Will Taylor reunite with her parents? Or will her parents choices make her rethink her future with Cole?


_**Now that the Kai and Ashley SS is done it's time to move onto Cole and Taylor. Cole being the assertive person he is and Taylor being the same way, they're going to be a little further along in their relationship. And their relationship will have different aspects and ways of dating than Kai, and Zane's relationships. Enjoy!**_

Sweat rolled down my face in fear, anticipation settled in my stomach, waiting for it to strike was agonizing. Glancing at my ring, I give myself a small smile before I turn back to my enemy.

Time.

It's had to believe that a small plastic stick, will determine the future, for me and my husband Cole. Two pink lines, my life will never be the same, one blue line, means relief. Of course I wanted this but not now. I wanted to have a baby after I was married for awhile, and so did Cole.

We had talked about starting a family, but not like this. Cole wanted to get married, live a happy child-free life for a couple of years and then have maybe one or two children. He didn't want to tell his kids that they were unplanned, a mistake.

The timer dinged, alerting me that the five minutes was up. Taking a slow deep breath, I get up and walk to the bathroom, where the hardest test I've ever taken was waiting for me. Grasping the cool door handle, I slowly turn it walk over to the sink, looking in the mirror, I stare a my stomach, the thought of another human being growing inside of me fascinated me. Looking down, I stare at the test in disbelief, two pink lines.

Tears run down my face, in happiness and in fright. I can't do this, not now. Rubbing my hands over my stomach my blonde hair falls over my shoulders, my greens eyes become red and puffy from crying. The door to the bedroom suddenly opens, and Cole walks in, sweat dripping from his hair. Taking off his sweaty shirt, he turns to me with a smile, but it soon disappears when she sees my current state.

"T-Taylor?" He rushed over to me and gripped my shoulders, "What's wrong?"

Sobs make my body shake and I place my hands on his broad chest, I rest my head on my hands, and cry. "I'm so sorry Cole." I choke out with a sob. His muscles tense in fear, pulling me closer, he kisses the top of my head, "Whatever happened, we can work it out."

"No, you'll leave me! I can't do this alone, please don't leave!" I start to cry hysterically, I'm pretty sure everybody on the ship could hear me now. Pulling me back, Cole pushed my hair out of my face, wiping away my tears and looks me dead in the eyes, "I would never leave you, please tell me whats wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Cole's face turns from comfort to shock and to disappointment all in a couple of seconds. Turning his back to me, my fears start to some true, he's angry, he'll lash out any minute. I'll give him back the ring he gave me and we'll go our separate ways, forever. I look at the ground, preparing myself for his outburst, but it never came.

"I guess we have to delay our trip to find your parents then." He chuckled to himself, "Wha-?" My head shot up in shock, turning back around I notice the large smile on his face. "Taylor, this is a miracle, not a burden. I'm happy I could help you bring another life into this world."

Tears still drip from my eyes, but a smile adores my face, "We can still go in the mountains, I'll be fine." A worried expression washes over Cole's face once again, grabbing his face gently, I pull him into a kiss, it was short and sweet, but it managed to calm him down.

"If we are going to have this child, I want to find my parents, so they know that I'm doing perfectly fine, and that we brought a child into this world." Nodding, Cole walked to the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. Staring up the shower, I started to pack our things in two small bags.

The trip was suppose to be at least three weeks long, but with the condition I'm in now, the trip would be shortened. I was anxious and scared about meeting my parents, what if they got rid of my for a reason? What if they hated me? So many questions had ran through my head. I didn't even notice Cole's half-naked form in the room. My face heats up quickly, making my cheeks a light red. Even after all the times we had made love, I still couldn't get over the shyness I had when it came to nudity.

Soon he dropped the towel and became fully naked, more heat spread to the rest of my face. My hands move faster trying to distract my side glances towards his naked form. Nice broad shoulders, nice slender back, and perfectly round buttocks. I shake my head, trying to ignore the last thought. I feel a pair of eyes on me, I regret the glance I give him. Now, still fully naked, Cole is faced towards me, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Like what you see?" He flexes his biceps, and gives me a wink. _'God, he's started to sound like Kai'. _I roll my eyes, ignoring him, and go back to packing. Behind me I hear Cole mutter something along the lines of _'you're no fun'._

Ignoring his comment, I continue to pack our clothes for the trip. Even though our trip was going to last a few weeks, I had to pack light. Thinking about mountain climbing gave me nostalgic memories. _The Bounty_ rocked slightly signaling that it had just landed at the base of the mountain.

* * *

><p>After saying our goodbyes to the others, we placed our backpacks on and walked off the ship. Grabbing my hand, Cole helped me off the ramp, making sure I wouldn't slip and hurt myself or the baby. I rolled my eyes, and continued to walk along the path that led to the base of the mountain.<p>

Winter was right around the corner, causing the air to be thin, and cold, while the ground was slippery. Being the giant teddy bear he is, Cole was very cautious about walking towards the mountain. Forecasts had shown a snow storm rolling in the afternoon, but since we had arrived at the base of the mountain a couple hours before noon, we had no worries.

Ice stuck thinly to the outline of the mountain, making it glow and sparkle in the sunlight. Grabbing onto a small ledge I start our climb. Swinging from ledge to ledge like monkeys, the climb was fast and easy. "At this rate we'll make it to the top in no time!" I yell slightly louder than the winds, getting Cole's attention.

"Looks like you're right, we're about half way there, let's take a quick water break." Nodding I climb to a large ledge about us. As I place my hand on the ledge a cold sweat washes over my body. Sitting down on the ledge with my back up against the mountain, I place my hand against my mouth, feeling my breakfast start to come up. Attempting to keep it down, I manage the impossible. I knew I was pregnant, but did the symptoms come on _this_ fast? Standing up I turn away from Cole and empty my stomach onto the ledge below us.

Before Cole could question me, I stopped him, "I'm fine, just feeling a little sick." Cole put his water bottle away and cursed out loud, "Damn, I knew we should have waited for the trip." Another wave of nausea comes over me, and I empty what was left in my stomach. The back of my throat burns, and tears run down my face. I breath heavily, trying to get the air back into my lungs.

Soon after my little incident my legs start to cramp from dehydration. Of course, I would drink water, but I'd most likely just throw it back up. A cool breeze flows through my hair and I look out beyond the ledge we were on. Dark clouds start to build up and make our way towards us. "Cole, I thought the storm wasn't suppose to come until the afternoon?" I look behind me, Cole is currently sitting on the ledge letting his feet dangle carelessly.

"It is, Taylor, we've on this ledge for two hours. Does pregnancy cause you to lose track of time as well?" With changing emotions I lash out at my husband, "Why the hell didn't you say anything?!" Standing up, Cole faced the blonde, keeping a stoic face. For some reason I want him to get mad, or I want to argue for some unknown reason.

"If you're wanting me to get mad, I won't. I've learned enough from when Nya was pregnant, Jay told all of us guys that no matter how mad they get, never fight back, because in the end," Cole paused and smiled at me, "They'll just start crying."

Within a few seconds my anger vanished and sadness took over, "B-but I've never cry..." My lip starts to quiver and tears start to build up in my eyes. A panicked look crosses Cole's face as I openly sob. "W-wait I didn't mean- dammit Jay." A powerful gust of wind hits the mountain with sheer force, almost knocking both Cole and I off the ledge.

"Come on we gotta get going if we're going to beat the storm. Climb on, I'm going to speed up this trip." Climbing onto Cole's back, he jumps up a couple feet gripping onto a ledge. The further we go up the more lightheaded I get, the air turns thinner, and it becomes colder. My eyelids start to droop, and I begin my descent into a deep sleep. My hands start to slip from Coles shoulders, I hear him yell something at me. I feel his hand slip over my butt keeping me from falling off his back. That's the last thing I remember before my eyes close completely.

* * *

><p>Snow started to pelt the couple harshly as they made their way up the mountain. Slowly losing her grip, Taylor Began to slip off of Coles back. Quickly grabbing her, Cole sped up his trip to the top of the mountain, his own energy slowly depleting.<p>

Above him, Cole could see a few dull lights gleaming through the thick snow storm. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Coles hand gripped a flat surface, hauling himself up and over, he placed Taylor on the ground and collapsed in exhaustion. Suddenly, a woman of middle age walk up to them.

"Ugh, it reeks of outsiders." She mumbled somewhat coherently. Opening his eyes, Cole stared at the older woman, brown hair, dulled and covered in white and grey streaks. Slightly noticeable wrinkles shown of her face. In her hand she held a bright lantern, shining it in Cole's face, and then Taylor's she showed a half-smile. "Ah, she has returned." The woman said amusingly.

"Who are you?" Cole said out of breath, clutching his chest from pain. Nudging Taylor's arm, she yelled, "I'm the one who took care of this brat her whole life!"

**_I've done research on pregnancies, every woman's different, so Taylor's just one of the unlucky ones to have morning sickness so earlier into the pregnancy. I did not give any time to edit this, so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review!_**


End file.
